twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GreatPerhaps/Jacob Black Haters
Okay, after coming across a few 'lists' on ff.net recently (which, by the way, are against the rules of that site, but anyway) it has come to my attention that many Jacob haters need a wake up call. Actually, it came to my attention a while ago but i've decided to say something about it now. A lot of reasons people who hate Jacob give for hating him are very invalid arguments and are very blinded by their love for Edward. If I had to pick a 'team', I'd pick Jacob, but that's not to say I hate Edward. I don't mind him, he just doesn't tickle my fancy. Jacob and Bella's love is more believable to me because it derived from a friendship whereas Edward and Bella's love was kind of a 'I've known you for two weeks and we haven't spoken, I love you!'. Not to say that love at first sight isn't possible, it just wasn't very believable the way Stephanie Meyer wrote it and it was potrayed in the film. (Though, in saying that, Rob and Kristen have great chemistry. I love Rob more in real life, and in the series-book and movie because Tay portrays Jacob's character well- I love Jacob more. Rob is adorable and funny, Jacob is adorable and funny. See my preference in guys?) Anyway, without further adieu, I am going to present to you a list of reason I have come across for people 'hating Jacob' and I'm going to dissect them to try and reason with Jacob haters here. I am not trying to convert anyone, I'm just trying to lower their pitchforks ready to kill Jacob. (PS: I know he is a fictional character which is another reason I find it so ridiculous that people want him dead and such, I'm just having a bit of fun with this) 1. "He walks around without a shirt on! No one wants to see that! Gross!" He walks around with no shirt on because he is 108 degrees. When it's inappropriate for him to wear no shirt (eg. Bella's school, the movies) he'll wear one. But walking around his hometown where half the guys are shapeshifters anyway, he takes the comfort option. I used to live in a beach town and half the guys walked around without shirts on most of the time . Plus, it's not as if he has a visually disgusting bod. 2. "He tricked Bella into kissing him by saying he was going to kill himself!" He doesn't pretend to kill himself. He's angry at Bella for agreeing to marry Edward and probably WANTS to kill himself so he, in an angry state, tells Bella what does it matter if he dies anyway? He really just tells her he's going in to battle and doesn't care if he dies. She could've said 'I love you too, Jacob!' (because that's what he was trying to get out of her the whole time and it was the truth) instead of kissing him for it to be enough, but she chose the kissing option. Hey, Edward and Bella nearly killed themselves too, so... 3. "He imprinted on Renesmee! He's such a pedophile!" '' Ok, it ''really '' annoys me, this one. I hate when people act as if he chose to imprint, on a baby for that matter. They will be together romantically when Renesmee is an appropriate age to be in romantic relations, if she choses too also. And don't say "Ew, but he'll be older then!" because you obviously didn't read the book properly. Jacob can continue to phase for as long as he wants meaning as long as he phases he won't age. You could call Edward a pedophile, he's, like, 100 and Bella is 17. Just saying. Read my other blog post on imprinting if you have a problem with it, I explain it in more detail. 4. ''"He was in love with Bella and then he imprinted on her daughter! Creeper much?" Yes, it is strange, but you have to forgive it for the abnormal dynamics of the situation. Him and Bella were around the same age when he had feelings for her, she wasn't a 'MILF' or anything at the time. He didn't know she would have a hybrid baby a year or so later that would become his soulmate. 5. "Jacob isn't as protective of her as Edward is. If she trips, Jacob laughs whereas Edward rushes to her aid!" Jacob laughs as he thinks it's a cute trait on Bella, her clumsiness. Afterwards though, he'd check if she was okay if she didn't laugh along. Part of a good relationship is friendship and Jacob and Bella have that. You need to be able to joke around with them or...no fun! Edward is romantic but sometimes too serious. He treats Bella like she'll snap by getting hurt by ANYTHING and not just him. Jacob lets Bella LIVE like a human. When Bella is severely injured though (motorbike accident) Jacob tends to her and worries about her. 6. "He's too warm! Space heater much?" Yes, he's very warm but he can't help it. It's not like it's that much of a bad thing either. Edward and Jacob both have difficulties in the temperature department. Edward is too cold, Jacob is too warm. 7. "He has such a big ego! Always trying to steal Edward's girl!" Yes, I agree it is wrong to try and steal somebody's significant other but Bella did lead him on and break his little heart. He's only a teenage boy, for God's sake! Cut him a little slack. Edward has had more time with his own mind to work out his control in situations. 8. "He smells!" God, this one annoys me so much! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT JACOB SMELLS LIKE, DO YOU? To Jacob, Edward smells. It is simply between shapeshifters and vampires with the whole smell thing. They smell to each other, not to humans. He didn't smell to Bella until after she was a vampire. 9. "He wanted to kill Bella's unborn baby!" Hey, he didn't see the thing inside her stomach as a baby. To Jacob, Renesmee was a monster killing the girl he loved and, for a while there, she was that to Edward too. Edward wanted to kill his own daughter too, people! She was as much of a monster to him as she was to Jacob until Edward heard her thoughts. I cannot think of anymore right now but I'm sure there is an array of other reasons people shoot unnecessary arrows at Jacob. Have you come across any? I'd be interested to know, and also interested to know what your take is on my arguments too. Category:Blog posts